The Sacrifice - For Auradon
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: We all know how Descendants 3 ended, but what if it was different? What if not everyone got the happily ever after ending that they got in the movie? Rated T just to be safe. One-Shot


**Hey Guys! So this is my first children's show piece, but as soon as I saw Descendants 3 I thought of this. This is just where my mind went throughout the final battle with Audrey. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I do not own Descendants 3, any characters or any scenes. Let's get on to the story!**

Mal P.O.V.

It's all over. Evie, Carlos, Jay and Ben are all statues because I lied to them. Uma and Harry walked away from me, telling me that I have to fix this…but how? Sitting down on the stairs in front of Auradon, I put my head in my hands. It's up to me to fix this, but without the ember it's useless. Only the ember can stand against and possibly defeat Maleficent's scepter, but it won't ignite since it got wet.

All of a sudden I hear a yell, "Help me, Mal! Help me!" I know this voice, it's Celia. Jumping up, I run up to the top of the stairs only to not see anyone. What? Where is she?

"Yeah Mal! Come save your little friend!" I can hear Audrey yell from the top of the tower of the school. My eyes go as green as ever and I'm suddenly surrounded by purple smoke, only to come out of it as a dragon. I flap my wings and fly up there, hoping I'm not too late.

I get up to the top of the tower and see Audrey holding Celia against her will, while I can also hear her telling me not to fry Celia on Accident. I would never do that. Ever. I start flying around them, looking for any advantage that I can find, but there is nothing I can do. One of my wings starts to hurt and I realize that Audrey used the scepter on me. I start falling, but am able to catch myself before I hit the ground.

I start shaking my head to think straight when I look down and see Uma and Harry. I hear Uma yell, "Regain your might and ignite! I'm right here Mal!" and I can see her hold out her necklace. She's helping me even though she couldn't be angrier at me. I see the ember re-ignite and start to smile, knowing that now there's a chance for us to win. I fly up and prepare to end this.

I get to the top again and see Audrey facing Celia, but I can't make out what they're saying. She turns to me and the sparks start flying, hers from the scepter and mine from the ember. The two powers colliding are strong, but I can see that Hade's ember is starting to win, the power from the scepter isn't strong enough. Audrey starts getting pushed backwards and then it all stops. She is on the ground unconscious, but something went wrong. I started falling too and this time I couldn't catch myself. Mid-fall the purple smoke surrounded me and then I was on the ground, but I can't move.

Uma P.O.V.

It's over. Audrey is down and everyone is safe, I can only hope that people had woken up from their sleep or came out of their statue state. But I can't find Mal. Celia is at the top of the tower asking if everyone is okay, but Mal disappeared. Harry and I get Celia down and the rest of the group finds us, helping us get Audrey to her bedroom. On the way to the princess's bedroom I notice something out of the corner of my eye, a statue. I begin to tell everyone to go on without me, but as I get closer to the statue I realize that it's Mal. I scream and the others come running over only to see Mal as a statue. Her eyes wide with what seems to be fear and her arms in front of her as a form of defense from an attack.

Harry and Jay bring Audrey to her room while Ben and I carry Mal with some help from Carlos. When we enter the room we put Audrey on the bed and Mal by the window, all of us sit trying to figure out how to fix this.

"Hades could bring Audrey back" Evie starts, "but, I don't know if he could help Mal or not".

The door opens and Belle and the Beast come in, having heard from guards what had happened to the girls. They overhear what Evie says about Hades, but before anyone can do anything Ben speaks up.

"Is Hades the only option? Is there nothing else that can be done for them? He wouldn't do it anyways"

"Ben," Evie replies, "Hades might. Mal's his daughter, but there is just no way to be certain that he could bring Mal back from this form. Hades power is with souls, Audrey would be fine, but until we can figure out how Audrey did this, Mal will most likely remain a statue for some time."

Looking down at the ground, we all begin to realize what's happening and the fact that Mal practically sacrificed herself to save Auradon. I lock eyes with Ben for a moment, "Mal would want you to get Hades and save Audrey. She wouldn't be happy to find out that we lost Audrey because we were too focused on anything else".

"I'll have to send some guards to get him, but we will get him".

Ben P.O.V.

I ordered the guards to go grab Hades and then they are off. I don't know how long it took them, all I know is when they came back they had a really annoyed Hades with them…and we still had to tell him about Mal. We unchain his hands and he has a growling war with my dad, which Uma stops with an angry glare.

Hades starts waving his hands in the air confusing us, blue sparks flying all around us. After three swipes of his hands in the air, Audrey wakes up making everyone smile. Before we can all hug her or apologize to her, Hades starts speaking, "I know that my daughter Mal was over here, but I don't see her. Tell me _King Ben_, where is my daughter?" He asks glaring at me.

Uma leads him over to Mal and he falls to his knees, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He picks her up and before we can intervene he puts a hand up to stop us.

"Your person was saved by my magic while my daughter must remain in this form until an antidote can be found. You have your person while clearly proving that you couldn't protect the only family I have. Your precious Auradon people will always come before a VK, no matter how high up on the ladder the VK is. So Mal is coming back to the Isle with me. I can't trust her safety here anymore while I can on the Isle."

He looks at Audrey and says, "Guess you finally got your prince girl. You grow up getting everything you want and you can't stand for someone with a damaged past to finally be happy." At this point Audrey starts crying, but Hades walks out of the room, pushing me and my parents as he does.

She saved our people even though they had been bad to her at one point or another. She saved Audrey because she knew that it was the right thing to do no matter the consequences to herself. Mal was my Queen before all of this started and she will never be anything else to me.

"Long live the queen" I whisper to myself.


End file.
